The Unauthorised and Inexplicable Hisory of the World
by Argonaut57
Summary: An unusual manuscript provides a new slant on the past - and the future. Found in the Restricted Section of Hogwarts Library by Rose Weasley and given to her mother, Hermione. All Rose could say was that when she found iit, it was underneath a banana peel.


**History**

_**Conjunction of the Million Spheres: **__Corum frees Kwll. Kwll and Rhynn destroy the Lords of Chaos and Law. Elric blows the Horn of Fate, ending the old Multiverse and beginning the new._

**4.6 Billion BCE: **A Racnoss spacecraft enters the still-forming Sol system and attracts sufficient debris to begin the formation of the Third Planet – Earth.

**Pre-Cambrian Era (4500- 550 Million years ago): **A Jagaroth ship explodes above Earth. changing the planets' chemistry and allowing the development of life-forms.

The Engineers sacrifice one of their number to add strands of their DNA to Earths' developing life.

Arrival of the Elder Things.

**Cambrian Period (550-500 Million years ago):** The Spawn of Cthulhu arrive on Earth.

**Permian Period (300-250 Million years ago): ** The Great Race of Yith arrive on Earth.

**Jurassic Period (200-150 Million years ago):** The Abominable Mi-Go, or Fungi from Yuggoth, set up a base inthe Himalayas

**Cretacious Period (150-65 Million years ago):** The noble Silurian Race evolves and begins its rise to civilisation.

During this period the star-travelling hunters known as Predators first come to Earth.

Toward the end of this Period the Great Race depart.

At the end of this Period, a warp-driven cargo ship, brought back in time from 2161 by the Doctor, crashes into Earth, causing an extinction-level event. The Cthulhu-spawn cities sink under the sea, where they remain. The Elder Things also retreat beneath the seas, or to underground cities. The Silurians place themselves in hibernation.

**Paleocene Period (65-55 Million years ago): **The Alterans, also known as the Ancients, arrive on Earth and begin colonisation. They build the StarGates and other artefacts.

Sometime during this period (it is assumed) the civilisation of the Elder Things was destroyed in a Shoggoth rebellion.

**Miocene Period (25-5 Million Years Ago): **Toward the end of this period, a plague infects the Alteran civilisation. The survivors flee Earth in a city-ship named Atlantis, going to the Pegasus Galaxy.

**Pliocene Period (5-2 Million years ago):** The semi-ascended race known as the Valar arrive on Earth. They separate into two factions; one led by Manwe settles on a large continent in the West; the other, led by Melkor, settles in the East.

Three ships carrying colonists from a race known as the Quendi (Elves) arrive. The Quendi dismantle their ships and set up colonies on the Eastern continent. Later the majority of them move West, taking the three Zero-point Modules, or Silmarils, that were the power sources of their ships.

The Valar attack Melkors' city of Utumno and take him prisoner.

The first hominids evolve far to the South.

**Pleistocene Period (2 Million years ago): **Humans spread across the Eastern continent. They are divided into three distinct species: the Khazad, or Dwarfs (_Homo Neanderthalensis); _the Periannath, Halflings or Hobbits (_Homo Floresiensis)_; the Atani or Men (_Homo Sapiens)_ .

It is believed that during this period the Human shamans tapped into certain natural forces to create the being known as the Slayer, a woman with enhanced physical abilities whose task it is to protect humanity from low-level demonic threats such as Vampires. Ever after, many women in each generation have the potential to become Slayers, but only one in each generation can be active.

On the farthest edge of the Eastern continent, a Silurian community is revived from hibernation by an earthquake. They enslave the tribes of Men (_Homo Sapiens_) who have wandered into the region. This kingdom comes to be known as Valusia. At a later date, some of the Silurians -wishing to avoid all contact with Men – migrate to the continent of Lemuria, in the Pacific Ocean.

The events of _The_ _Silmarillion._ After the final defeat of Melkor, many Quendi move back West. The Men who aided them in the War are given a large island as a reward. This island is called Numenor.

A plague severely reduces the Silurian population of Valusia, allowing the Humans there to overthrow their masters. Some Humans, under the leadership of Phondath, make their way to Lemuria and found cities there. Those who remain in Valusia descend into barbarism. Phondaths' descendants are attacked by the Silurians of Lemuria – the Dragon Kings - and defeat them after a long war.

_**circa**_**491 000 BCE: **The Valkarthan warrior, Thongor, defeats the last of the Silurians and unites the Seven Cities of Western Lemuria under his rule.

_**circa **_**400 000 BCE:** A massive natural disaster destroys the Lemurian continent.__Refugees and survivors disperse in small numbers across Middle-Earth. These include the Giants, a race of large hominids (3-4m tall) who had evolved independently in Lemuria.

_**Circa**_** 24 000 BCE: **Ar-Pharazon, King of Numenor, under the domination of Sauron, leads an attempted invasion of Valar territory. The Valar respond with weapons of mass destruction and Numenor is destroyed.

Some Numenorean survivors make it to Middle-Earth, where their superior technology allows them to quickly dominate the local tribes. They form an alliance with the Khazad and the few Quendi who remain in Middle-Earth to attack Sauron, who withdraws to parts unknown, leaving his city of Barad-Dur to be sacked. The Numenoreans divide the north-western portion of Middle-Earth into two kingdoms, but their race and numbers begin to decline.

After several centuries, Sauron begins to reassemble his forces, relying on the decline of the Numenorean rulers to ensure his renewed domination. The Valar are aware of this and dispatch Messengers of their own kind, in disguise, to Middle-Earth to rally opposition. These are the Istari, the original Wizards. 

The War of the Ring takes place.

Around this time, certain Humans begin to develop the capacity to manipulate probability, and become known as wizards and witches.

_**circa **_**18 000 BCE:**__A warrior of Numenorean descent named Kull becomes King of Valusia in the far east of Endor.

The Great Cataclysm reduces Humanity to near-extinction and destroys all extant civilisations.

The Valar and Quendi leave Earth to go their separate ways. It is believed that the Valar Ascend completely. The Quendi evolve further and begin to call themselves the Vorlons, establishing an Empire in a far sector.

_**circa **_**10 000 BCE: **The Hyborian Age, the time of Conan of Cimmeria and Red Sonja of Hyrkania.

_**circa **_**9 550 BCE: **The Hyborian Age ends in a series of natural disasters later known as the Great Flood.

**8 000 BCE: **The Gou'a'ould System Lord Ra discovers Earth and takes a Human as a host. Over the next 5 000 years, the System Lords dominate certain areas of Earth, especially around the Mediterranean and in China. The Asgard – a rival advanced race – and their agents the Aesir, engage to protect the Humans of Northern Europe and Scandinavia from Gou'a'ould exploitation.

_**circa**_** 5 000 BCE: **Birth in Akkaba of En Sabah Nur, the Mutant later known as _Apocalypse_.

**2 965 BCE: **The System Lord Zeus attempts to create improved Jaffa by cross-breeding a Spartan warrior with a Jaffa Priestess. The result of this experiment is an enhanced human, Kratos, who later conducts a one-man war of extermination against the Gou'a'ould faction known as Olympians .

**2 935 BCE: **The Egyptian king Menes, inspired by Kratos' success, unites the Upper and Lower Kingdoms in rebellion against the Gou'a'ould. Driven out, the Gou'a'ould do not feel it worth their while to reconquer Earth.

**2 000 BCE:** Foundation of the College of Karnak, the oldest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry on Earth. One of their first discoveries is a race of diminutive humanoids possessed of extraordinary telekinetic and telepathic abilities. These beings, later known as House-elves, swear eternal service to wizards.

_**circa**_** 1200s BCE: **The 'Accursed Pharaoh', Nephren-Ka, discovers the 'Shining Trapezohedron', which allows him to contact Nyarlathotep the Crawling Chaos. He is overthrown and killed. The Shining Trapezohedron is lost. All records of Nephren-Ka are wiped out.

**380-355 BCE:** Birth and ascension to immortality of Ayesha: She Who Must Be Obeyed.

The Orcs – a genetically-engineered race created by Melkor as soldiers - now calling themselves Goblins, have developed a culture based on mercantile and trading principles. They begin a long and sometimes uneasy relationship with the wizard community.

**50 BCE – 100 CE: ** The War of Heaven and Hell. A long-standing war between the denizens of two adjacent dimensions spills over on to Earth. Demons, led by Lucifer and Mundus, are a race of highly individualistic magic-users, who believe Chaos to be the natural and proper state of things. Angels, ruled by Metatron, are a race of winged humanoids employing advanced technology and committed to the principles of Order. Eventually, the Demon-lord Sparda and the Archangel Azrael join forces and appeal to the Charred Council – the Lords of Balance. The Council declares Earth off-limits to both factions and employs the Nephilim enforcers known as the Horsemen to ensure compliance. Exiled to Earth for their treason, Sparda and Azrael both found secret societies to monitor Demonic or Angelic attempts to circumvent the Councils' ruling.

Radagast the Brown – last of the Istari - reveals himself to the most powerful of the world's wizards and forms the White Council in the hope of preventing a similar occurrence.

_**circa **_**400-500 CE: **The reign of Arthur Pendragon takes place during this period. Having driven the Saxon invaders back, he becomes involved in a war with extra-dimensional forces led by Morgaine-le-Fay. His wizard advisor, Merlin, is killed during this conflict, and in order to maintain morale, Arthur persuades the Doctor to assume Merlins' identity. The final battle drives Morgaines' forces from Earth, but costs the kings' life.

_**circa **_**700 CE: **A Dalek Colony Saucer, damaged in the Time-War and escaping the Time-lock, crash lands in Central Europe and buries itself.

**752 CE: **Pope Zachary formally deposes Childeric III, thus ending Merovingian rule in France. The Merovingians become the first of the Royal Families, a cabal intent on gathering influence and wealth to facilitate their eventual return to power. They are later joined by scions of the Carolingian, Valois, Plantagenet, Stuart and Bourbon Houses as the centuries advance.

_**circa **_**900 CE:** The Dalek crew complete their repairs and prepare to surface and launch an attack on Earth. The Doctor, aware that no human technology exists to match the Daleks, gathers a group of four English wizards, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin. The five of them manage to seal the Daleks in a magical vault, in an enchanted sleep.

The four wizards go on to found _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

In Egypt, Salazar Slytherin inadvertently opens a canopic jar that contains an imprisoned Gou'a'ould symbiote. Possessed by the symbiote, he becomes more obsessed with blood-purity and the Dark Arts. This leads him to quarrel with his fellow Founders and leave Hogwarts.

A TARDIS crash-lands near the home of Rowena Ravenclaw. It proves to contain the body of the TimeLord and former Lady President Romanadvoratrelundar. The TARDIS core transfers Romanas' knowledge to Rowena so that she can make proper arrangements for the body. She also leaves specific clues to the location of her Vault Key for the Doctor, before taking a Memory Potion in order to stop her mind from being destroyed.

Godric Gryffindor, aware that he is an Immortal, retires to his Hold and allows people to believe him dead. He ventures out, in disguise, from time to time, when his help is needed.

**1066 CE: **The Norman Conquest. Among the followers of Duke William is a wizard named _Armand Malfoy._

**1135-1145 CE: **At Shrewsbury Abbey, a Benedictine monk named Cadfael establishes a reputation as a healer and a solver of mysteries.

**1200s CE:** Robin of Locksley, a Saxon freeman, is chosen by Herne the Hunter to become his 'son', the Hooded Man, protector of the ordinary folk of England against the corrupt nobility and certain magical or other-dimensional threats. When Robin is killed, the role passes to the Saxon nobleman Robert, Earl of Huntingdon.

**1327 CE: **A series of murders in a Benedictine monastery in Central Europe are investigated by Brother William of Baskerville. As he completes his investigation, the desperate killer sets light to the unique Library, destroying numerous invaluable books, including the last extant Arabic version of the _Al-Azif_ of Abdul Al-Hazred in Europe.

_**circa **_**1330 CE: **Birth of the wizard and alchemist Nicholas Flamel.

_**circa **_**1400 CE: **The earliest records of Grimm activity date from this period.

**1410 CE: **Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel fake their deaths and move completely into the wizard world, having regained their youth by means of the Philosophers' Stone.

**December 1476: **Undeath of Vlad Tepes Drakul.

**1518 CE: **Birth of the Immortal Connor MacLeod.

**1535 CE: **Kit Walker, last survivor of a pirate raid, washed ashore on a Bangala beach, takes an oath to hunt down and punish evil-doers wherever they may be found. He makes his home at Skull Mountain and becomes the first Phantom.

**1549 CE: **Birth of Solomon Kane.

**1592 CE: **Birth of the Immortal Duncan MacLeod.

**1599 CE: **The extra-dimensional witches known as Carrionites attempt to gain access to this dimension by using codes embedded in a new play, _Loves Labours Won,_ by the popular playwright William Shakespeare. Shakespeare, with the help of the Doctor and Martha Jones, manages to throw off the Carrionites' control and close the portal he has opened. In the process, all copies of _Loves Labours Won_ are lost.

**1625 BCE: **The young Gascon, D'Artagnan, arrives in Paris seeking to join the Kings' Musketeers. He is befriended by three veterans named Athos, Porthos and Aramis. Together, the four become involved in numerous intrigues of the time.

**1628 CE: **The Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards is founded in Massachusetts.

**1685 CE:** Dr Peter Blood is caught up in the events of the Monmouth rebellion and as a result is transported as a slave to the Caribbean colonies. He escapes and begins a career of piracy.

**1692 CE:** The International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy becomes law for wizards everywhere.

**1719 CE: **Birth of Nathaniel 'Natty' Bumppo, later known as Deerslayer, Hawk-Eye and Leatherstocking.

**1729 CE:** Birth of Christopher Syn, later to be known as Dr Syn, alias Clegg the pirate, alias the Scarecrow of Romney Marsh.

**1754 CE: **Dr Syn assumes the identity of Nathaniel Clegg and begins a career of piracy.

**1776 CE: **Birth of Horatio Hornblower.

The Department for the Administration of Magic in the Colonies is formally separated from the British Ministry of Magic and renames itself the North American Bureau of Sorcery.

**1782 CE: **Birth of Don Diego de la Vega.

**1787 CE:** The first League of Extraordinary Gentlemen comprises Surgeon Lemuel Gulliver, Sir Percy Blakeney, Miss Fanny Hill, the Rev Dr Christopher Syn and Natty Bumppo.

**1790 CE: **A young Swiss scientist named Victor Frankenstein creates an artificial Human – the 'Creature' – with tragic consequences.

**1791 CE: **Sir Percy Blakeney forms his own League of Gentlemen, an organisation dedicated to rescuing French aristocrats from the Revolutionary Terror. Blakeney adopts the code-name 'The Scarlet Pimpernel'.

Roger Brooke begins his career in espionage.

**June 1794 CE: **Horatio Hornblower begins his career with the Royal Navy.

**13****th**** December 1795 CE: **The _Wold Newton Meteor Strike_ is believed to have affected the genes of a number of witnesses, leading to an explosion of talent and genius in the following centuries.

**1799 CE: **Private Richard Sharpe, of the 33rd Foot, distinguishes himself at the Seige of Seringapatam by killing the Tippoo Sultan and disarming a massive booby-trap meant to devastate British forces. He is promoted to Sergeant.

**1803 CE: **Sgt Richard Sharpe saves the life of Arthur Wellesley (later the Duke of Wellington) and is field-promoted to Ensign in the 74th Regiment, before transferring to the 95th Rifles as a 2nd Lieutenant.

Horatio Hornblower is given command of the _Hotspur_, though not the rank of Captain.

**1805 CE: **Both Captain Horatio Hornblower and Richard Sharpe are present at the Battle of Trafalgar.

**1806 CE:** Don Diego de la Vega, disgusted by the excesses of his fellow aristocrats, assumes the identity of the masked outlaw, El Zorro.

**1808 CE:** Birth of Prince Dakkar, later to become notorious as Captain Nemo.

Death of Christopher Syn.

**1809 CE: **Birth of the Chevalier Auguste Dupin.

**1811 CE:** Birth of Antonia Sharpe, daughter of Richard Sharpe and Teresa Moreno. One of their descendants will be the Muggle-born witch Lily Evans.

**1815 CE: **At the Battle of Waterloo, Richard Sharpe receives his final promotion to Lieutenant-Colonel.

**1817 CE: **Birth of Allan Quatermain.

**1834 CE:** Birth of Sherrinford Holmes, eldest of the four Holmes children**.** Among his descendants are J G Reeder, Hermione Granger and Dr Amanda Grayson.

**1836 CE: **Birth of Professor James Moriarty.

**1840 CE: **Birth of Fu Manchu.

**1841-45 CE: **Recorded cases of the amateur detective Auguste Dupin, including the infamous 'Murders in the Rue Morgue'.

The final voyage of the whaling ship _Pequod_. The sole survivor, Ishmael, claims to have been picked up by another whaling ship, but evidence indicates that he was actually rescued by Prince Dakkarand eventually became Nemos' First Mate.

**1847 CE: **Birth of Mycroft Holmes.

**1850 CE: **Birth of Helen Magnus.

**1852 CE: **Birth of John H Watson.

**1854 CE:** Birth of Sherlock Holmes.

**1856 CE: **Birth of James Watson, member of The Five.

**1857 CE: **Birth of Lord John Roxton.

Baron Henry Frankenstein – a distant relative of Victor -attempts to recreate his achievement. However, this creature, or 'Monster' as it became known, though stronger than Victors' creation, is less intelligent and agile, and is dependent on regular infusions of bio-electricity to survive.

**1858 CE: **Birth of Sigrina Holmes, noted Egyptologist and campaigner for womens' rights. She married an American archaeologist and among her descendants are Gil Grissom and Temperance Brennan.

**1859 CE: **Prince Dakkar, having completed his researches, begins to build the _Nautilus_ on a remote Pacific island.

**1860 CE:** Richard Sharpe dies peacefully at his farm in Normandy.

**1863 CE: **Birth of Professor George Edward Challenger.

The Lidenbrook Expedition reaches the centre of the Earth.

**1864 CE:** In accordance with the Thirteenth Amendment, the North American Bureau of Sorcery issues a decree declaring that all House-elves "remaining or wishing to remain within the territories owned and controlled by the United States of America" are to be emancipated. Large numbers of House-elves remove to Canada, Europe or South America and remain Bound (usually to families related to the ones they left). Others accept clothes and either seek employment elsewhere or (the majority) remain with their former owners as salaried employees. At this time, the NABS begins to refer to itself as the North American Federal Bureau of Sorcery and establishes a subsidiary body – the Canadian Bureau of Magic- to liaise with the British Ministry of Magic on Canadian affairs.

**1865 CE: **Prince Dakkar launches the _Nautilus_. He assumes the identity of Captain Nemo and conducts a campaign against those he sees as imperialists and war-mongers.

**1866 CE: **Captain John Carter of Virginia, a Civil War veteran, disappears during a gold-prospecting expedition to Arizona.

**1868 CE:** Professor Arronax and Ned Land report the _Nautilus _lost with all hands in the Norway Maelstrom. However, Nemo has used this as a cover to retreat to a remote island and build an improved version of the ship.

**1869 CE: **Captain Cyrus Smith and a squad of Union soldiers are stranded on a remote island.

**1870 CE:** The artist Basil Hallward paints a portrait of a young man named Dorian Gray.

**1872 CE: **Allan Quatermain leads an expedition in search of the fabled White Goddess of Africa: Ayesha – She Who Must Be Obeyed.

Phileas Fogg circumnavigates the globe in a record-setting eighty days.

**1873 CE:** Captain Nemo reveals himself to Cyrus Smith and the other castaways on his island. He provides for their escape before launching the second _Nautilus_, leaving the first submerged under the island.

**1874 CE: **Birth of Richard Hannay.

Birth of Randolph Carter, wizard, the Great Dreamer of Boston.

**1879 CE:** The Doctor and Rose Tyler rescue Queen Victoria from a lycanthrope. Afterwards, the Queen founds the Torchwood Institute to protect the British Empire against extra-terrestrial threats – including the Doctor.

**1880 CE: **Allan Quatermain leads an expedition to discover the legendary diamond mines of King Solomon.

A series of mysterious events, culminating in murder, take place at the Paris Opera House. These are later proved to be the work of a deformed genius named Erik. Rather than arrest this pathetic freak of nature – who is already terminally ill – the investigators allow him to live out the few months he has left.

**1881 CE: **Birth of Albus Dumbledore.

Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson meet and begin their partnership with the case known as "A Study in Scarlet".

**1882 CE: **The first criminal exploit of A J Raffles.

**1883 CE: **Birth of Denis Nayland Smith.

Leo Vincey and Ludwig Holly follow Allan Quatermains' tracks to the Lost Valley of Kor in search of Ayesha, with whom Vincey, as the reincarnation of her lost love, has a psychic link.

Dr Henry Jekyll discovers the formula which liberates his brutal alter-ego, Edward Hyde.

**1885 CE: **Dr Jekyll flees London for Paris. Government agents spread the rumour of his death.

**1886 CE: **Captain John Carter reappears in Arizona. The goldmine he discovered makes him fabulously wealthy, but he eschews society, retreating to a cottage on the shores of the Hudson.

Mycroft Holmes is appointed head of the British Secret Service, codenamed 'M'.

Allan Quatermain leads an expedition to discover the 'lost white race' of Africa. He returns and goes into retirement, leading some people to believe him dead.

**1887 CE: **Birth in Canada of James Howlett.

Vlad Drakul, now going by the name Count Dracula, leaves Transylvania for England, landing at Whitby before moving to a house he has purchased in London. He is eventually driven out of England by the combined efforts of the Van Helsing Group, Sherlock Holmes and The Five.

One of his victims, Mina Harker, retains vampiric characteristics while still alive and is said by some to be the first Day-Walker.

With the approval of the White Council, the collected notes of the Harkers, Dr Seward and Professor Van Helsing are edited by Bram Stoker and published. From this time, there is a marked and steady decline in the numbers, influence and power of the Black Court of Vampires.

**1888 CE:** The Jack the Ripper killings take place in London. Some of these are the work of a serial killer whose career was ended by the Veiled Detective (the Silurian Madame Vastra). Others were committed by John Druitt, a member of 'the Five' and former lover of Helen Magnus, whilst possessed by an energy-being. This same being, known as 'Redjac' was later encountered by James T Kirk and the crew of the _USS Enterprise._

Birth in Africa of John Clayton, Lord Greystoke, also known as Tarzan.

**1889 CE: **Professor Moriarty, aware of the properties of the portrait of Dorian Gray, has the item stolen to use as leverage against the immortal and invulnerable libertine. Gray goes underground as a spy and assassin for Moriartys' organisation.

Birth of Carl Peterson.

**1890 CE: **Birth of Lord Peter Wimsey.

The wizard Andrew Ketterley finds a way into a parallel universe called Narnia.

**1891 CE:** The Reichenbach Falls Affair. Both Sherlock Holmes and Professor Moriarty are missing, presumed dead.

**1892 CE: **A scientist claims to have built a Time Machine and travelled into the far future. He later disappears.

Birth of Alexander Waverley.

Birth of Kent Allard.

**1893 CE:** In San Francisco, a young journalist named Jack London encounters a golden-skinned individual named Data.

**1894 CE: **Sherlock Holmes returns to London and recommences his career. Meanwhile, Moriarty has also returned to his old haunts.

**1896 CE: **The body of Captain John Carter is found on the bluff near his cottage. He is laid to rest in a tomb of his own design. Ten years later, his great-nephew, Edgar Rice Burroughs, releases a book which purports to be an account of Captain Carters' missing years. In it, Carter claims to have travelled in a duplicate body to Mars, or Barsoom, and risen to prominence in the warlike culture there.

Birth of Fah Lo Suee, daughter of Fu Manchu.

**1897 CE: **Hawley Griffin believes he has perfected an invisibility potion and experiments on himself with tragic and fatal results.

**1899 CE:** Stranded on Earth, Captain Jack Harkness is forcibly recruited into Torchwood.

M gathers a group of agents to form a new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. The League comprises Allan Quatermain (persuaded out of retirement), Captain Nemo, Mina Harker, a thief named Rodney Skinner who has appropriated the late Hawley Griffins' invisibility formula, Dorian Gray, Henry Jekyll/Edward Hyde and a young American Secret Service Agent, Tom Sawyer. The group travel to Venice in order to stop a bomb attack destroying a Peace Conference. However, though they succeed in saving Venice, they discover that the entire mission was actually a blind.

It transpires that Dorian Gray was actually working for an arms dealer known as the Fantom, who in turn is M. M, however, is not the real M (Mycroft Holmes) but Col. James Moriarty, younger brother of the Professor. Gray has managed to obtain enough information from the League for Moriarty to copy their special abilities and technology, all of which he intends to sell to the highest bidder. The League track Gray to Moriartys' fortress in Asia, where Gray and Moriarty are both killed, as is Quatermain.

(Subsequently, German agents scouting the ruins retrieve a sample of Jekylls' formula, which becomes the basis for the 'super-soldier' serum which will eventually create both the Red Skull and Captain America.)

Birth of Henry 'Indiana' Jones, Jr.

**1901 CE: **Birth of Irma Caber, later known as Irma Peterson.

Birth of Simon Templar, Sr.

Birth of Clark 'Doc' Savage Jr.

**1903 CE: **Professor Challenger, Dr Summerlee, Lord John Roxton and Edward Malone travel to South America to locate an isolated plateau where certain extinct species are believed to have survived into modern times. They are successful in locating the plateau, which they name Maple White Land in honour of the original discoverer.

**1908 CE: **Birth of Ernst Stavro Blofeld.

**1909 CE:** Death of Prince Dakkar, aka Captain Nemo.

A party of treasure-hunters on the West African coast encounter a feral young man who calls himself Tarzan. In due course, he is revealed to be John Clayton, rightful heir to the Greystoke estates.

**1911 CE: **Denis Nayland Smith and Dr Petrie encounter Dr Fu Manchu as he attempts to extend the influence of the Si Fan into Britain.

**1914 CE: **The German spy von Bork is exposed and arrested by Sherlock Holmes in his last case.

Richard Hannay solves the riddle of the 39 Steps and prevents British Naval dispositions from being stolen by the Germans.

**1916 CE: **Kent Allard assumes the identity of Colonel Kentov, the Black Eagle, a flying ace for the Allies and spy for the Tsar.

Hercule Poirot begins his career as a private detective with the mysterious affair at Styles.

**1917 CE: **Birth of Steve Rogers.

**1918 CE: **Clark Savage Jr meets his future associates in a German prison camp, from which they duly escape.

**1919 CE: **Major Hugh 'Bulldog' Drummond first crosses swords with Carl Peterson.

**1920 CE: **Birth of Prince Namor, the Sub-Mariner.

Birth of James Bond.

**1921 CE:** Lord Peter Wimsey begins his career as an amateur sleuth.

**1923 CE: **Soldier of fortune Rick O'Connell, together with Egyptologist Evelyn Carnahan and her brother Jonathan, discover the lost city of Harmunaptra, and are forced to battle the reanimated mummy of the high priest Im-Ho-Tep.

Kent Allard crash-lands near the hidden city of Shambala.

Birth of of John Steed.

**1924 CE: **J G Reeder, grandson of Sherrinford Holmes, begins his career as a professional investigator.

**1925 CE:** Formerly a distinguished musician, Dr Anton Phibes, horribly disfigured in a car accident, exacts gruesome revenge on those he believes responsible for his wifes' death.

**1926 CE: **Birth of Tom Marvolo Riddle, later known as Lord Voldemort.

**1927 CE: **Birth of Erik Lensherr.

**1928 CE: **Birth of John Drake.

First recorded exploit of Simon Templar, aka the Saint.

A large metal circle, covered with unknown hieroglyphs, is discovered in Egypt and taken to the US.

The wizard Randolph Carter disappears in mysterious circumstances.

**1929 CE:** Kent Allard returns to the US, assumes the identity of The Shadow and begins his campaign against the underworld.

**1930 CE: **Miss Jane Marple, of St Mary Meade, resolves a murder at the vicarage.

The Cult of Skaro infiltrate the unfinished Empire State Building, constructing a mast on the top to gather energy they plan to use to create a new race of Daleks from humans. The Doctor intervenes to stop the plan. Dalek Sec, Dalek Thay and Dalek Jast are destroyed, but Dalek Caan escapes via an Emergency Temporal Shift.

**1931 CE:** Film-maker and impresario Carl Denham reveals his newly-discovered 'Eighth Wonder of the World' , a gigantic gorilla he names King Kong, in New York. The monster escapes and wreaks havoc in the city before apparently falling to his death from the Empire State Building. The White Council and Federal Bureau of Sorcery secretly arrange for Kong to be treated for his injuries and returned to Skull Island.

First recorded exploit of Doc Savage and his associates.

**1932 CE:** Birth of Napoleon Solo.

**1933 CE: **Birth of Illya Kuryakin.

Birth of Donald 'Ducky' Mallard.

Rick and Evelyn O'Connell, along with their son Alex, have another encounter with Im-Ho-Tep, who is attempting to resurrect the fabled Scorpion King and his Army of Set.

**1935 CE: **Indiana Jones comes into conflict with the Thuggee cult in India.

**1936 CE: **Shiwan Khan, a self-declared descendant of Ghenghis Khan, threatens New York with a new kind of bomb, an 'implosive/explosive device' of incredible destructive power. He is foiled by The Shadow.

Doc Savage is thrown into the future to encounter Ben Grimm (the Thing).

Indiana Jones recovers the Ark of the Covenant from the Nazis who have unearthed it. It is put into storage in Warehouse 13.

German scientist Dr Reinstein experiments with Dr Jekylls' formula for medical purposes. His Nazi colleague, Johann Schmidt, however, attempts to use the formula to create a super-soldier. Schmidt experiments on himself with a version of the formula, which enhances his intellect and physical abilities, but disfigures him, transforming him into the Red Skull. Reinstein takes his research and flees to the US.

**1938 CE: **Indiana Jones manages to prevent Nazi mystics from seizing the Holy Grail.

Tom Riddle enters Hogwarts and is sorted into Slytherin House.

Randolph Carter having been declared dead, his executor, Etienne-Laurent de Marigny, uses the wizard portion of his considerable fortune to endow the Randolph Carter School for Witches and Wizards near Arkham in the Miskatonic Valley.

**1939 CE: **First appearance on the surface world of Prince Namor.

**1941 CE:** German refugee scientist Dr Reinstein perfects his 'Super-soldier Serum' and tests it on Private Steve Rogers, who becomes Captain America. German saboteurs kill Reinstein, however, and the perfected version of the formula dies with him.

**1942 CE:** Birth of April Dancer.

Professor Edwin Bracewell presents his 'Ironsides' – robotic soldiers – to Prime Minster Churchill as a new weapon. The Doctor, summoned by Churchill, recognises the Ironsides as his old foes the Daleks. His confirmation of their identity allows the activation of a Progenitor Unit aboard the Dalek ship, which then produces the first of a "new Dalek paradigm", an improved version. Bracewell is revealed to be a Dalek-built cyborg, implanted with a massively destructive bomb. The Doctor manages to deactivate the bomb, but at the cost of allowing the new Daleks to escape.

**1943 CE: **Birth of Charles Xavier.

Tom Riddle opens the Chamber of Secrets in Hogwarts, unleashing the Basilisk and beginning a reign of terror that culminates in the death of a student. But with Dumbledore closing in on him, Riddle reseals the Chamber and frames another student, Rubeus Hagrid, for the events.

**1944 CE: **Captain America and Bucky, Prince Namor, the Human Torch and Toro, join forces as 'The Invaders' to spearhead the Allied attack on Europe.

**1945 CE: **Captain America and Bucky are lost at sea.

Torchwood Four disappears and is classed as lost. It has in fact transferred its staff and activities fully into the wizard world.

**1946 CE: **The United Network Command for Law Enforcement (UNCLE) is founded. Alexander Waverley is placed in command.

**1947 CE:** Four inadvertent time-travellers – three Ferengi and a Changeling – from the 24th Century crash-land near Roswell, New Mexico. In due course, they find their way back to the future.

**1950 CE: **James Bond receives his 'license to kill'.

**1951 CE:** Birth of Bellatrix Black.

**1952 CE: **Birth of Shang-Chi, son of Fu Manchu

**1954 CE: **The monster Gojira/Godzilla rampages through Japan. Japanese and American wizards join forces to transport Gojiras' old opponent, King Kong, to Japan. The two monsters battle each other to a standstill. The Japanese wizarding authorities confine Gojira to what will eventually be known as 'Monster Island'. Kong is returned to Skull Island.

Birth of Lucius Malfoy.

**1955 CE: **Birth of Narcissa Black.

**1956 CE: **Birth of Gil Grissom.

**1957 CE: **Indiana Jones returns the final Crystal Skull to its proper place.

**1960 CE: **John Steed begins working with the first of many partners, Dr David Keel.

John Drake begins his Secret Service career.

**1961 CE: **Birth of Fox Mulder.

**1964 CE: **Birth of Dana Scully.

UNCLE agents Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin undertake their first case as partners.

**1965 CE: **TheStrategic Hazard Intervention Espionage Logistics Directorate (SHIELD) is founded in the US. Colonel Nick Fury is appointed Director.

An alien race known as the '456' offer the British government a cure for a new and lethal strain of influenza in exchange for 12 children. Despite objections from some quarters, the exchange is made under the supervision of Captain Jack Harkness.

Erik Lensherr meets and becomes mentor to Charles Xavier. They begin the design and construction of Cerebro Mk 1.

**1966 CE: **John Drake resigns from the Secret Service and spends the next three years incarcerated in The Village under the name of Number 6.

**1968 CE:** An experiment in time-travel brings the _USS Enterprise_, under James T Kirk, to this time period where they become involved with Gary Seven, a human raised by the Vorlons and sent by them to Earth to ensure that human civilisation follows the plan they have set for it. Seven is later removed from Earth and returned to the Vorlons, with a sharp rebuke, by the Doctor.

An extra-terrestrial virus, codenamed the Andromeda Strain, wipes out a small town in the US, but Project Wildfire is able to prevent it spreading.

The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce (UNIT) is formally established in Geneva.

**1969 CE:** After the escape of John Drake, UNIT closes down The Village.

**1970 CE: **The TimeLords exile the Doctor (forcibly regenerated) to Earth.As he arrives, the Nestene Consciousness attempts to invade the Earth with Auton robots. The Doctor assists Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart in repulsing the invasion and is given a cover as a Scientific Advisor. Over the next several years, he assists UNIT is countering numerous threats, many orchestrated by the rogue TimeLord known as The Master.

Open declaration of war on the Ministry of Magic by Lord Voldemort and his Death-Eaters

**1973 CE: **Birth in Vie de Marlie of Vergil and Dante Sparda.

**1974 CE: **After a battle with the spiders of Metebilis Three, the Doctor receives a fatal dose of radiation and returns to Earth to regenerate. The Doctor then helps UNIT foil a plot to take over Earth hatched by a group of scientific elitists, using a giant robot. Freed from the TimeLords' exile, he leaves Earth.

**1975 CE:** After the fall of Saigon, Special forces Colonel Logan (formerly James Howlett), volunteers for a special programme, Weapon X, located at a secret base under Alkali Lake, Alberta, Canada. His Mutant healing factor allows him to survive the binding of the invincible alloy adamantium to his skeleton and natural claws, but the trauma overrides the mental conditioning to which he has been subjected. Driven berserk by pain, he escapes, destroying the installation in the process. Remembering only his name, Logan, and the code-name Wolverine, he makes a life for himself as a lumberjack and cage-fighter in the local area.

Birth of Arabella Cassiopeia Riddle, daughter of Tom Riddle and Bellatrix Black Lestrange.

**1976 CE:** For her safety, one-year-old Arabella Riddle is sent to the wizard branch of the von Dooms – relatives of the Gaunt family - in Latveria.

**1979 CE:** Lord Voldemort attempts to open a Portal to the Realm of Chaos (Hell). The Demon-Lord Sparda intervenes to stop him, only to discover it is a trap designed to send him back to his own Realm. Before Harry Potter, Voldemorts' greatest fear was Sparda, whose human wife was a witch and who might be expected to intervene in the wizard war if called upon.

Birth of Hermione Granger.

**1980 CE: **Birth of Harry James Potter in Godrics' Hollow.

Birth of Draco Malfoy.

Birth of Neville Longbottom.

Birth of Ronald Weasley

**1981 CE: **The First Wizarding War comes to an abrupt end with the apparent death of Lord Voldemort. The orphaned Harry Potter is rescued from the ruins of his family home and given to his Muggle aunt and uncle -the Dursleys – to raise. Sirius Black is arrested and imprisoned in Azkaban. Bellatix Lestrange is also arrested and imprisoned.

**1982 CE: **Death of Fu Manchu.

Napoleon Solo and Illya Kuryakin are called out of retirement.

**1984 CE:** With the difference in their beliefs proving insurmountable, Lensherr and Xavier part company. Lensherr drops off the grid. Xavier opens his 'School for Gifted Youngsters".

**1986 CE:** Dr Bruce Banner attempts to recreate the super-soldier serum. Believing that the Vita-rays used in the original experiment were gamma radiation, he irradiates himself. The reaction between the serum, Banner's own DNA and the gamma radiation transforms him into the rage-driven monster known as the Hulk.

Arabella Riddle enters Durmstang Academy under the name and title Countess Arabella von Doom.

**1987 CE:** The Richards Expedition to measure cosmic energy clouds in Earths' orbit meets with disaster. Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Johnny Storm and Ben Grimm are irradiated and on their return to Earth have acquired extraordinary powers.

Student Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider and begins his career as the vigilante Spider-Man.

**1990 CE:** In Vie de Marlie, the sorceror Arkham attempts to resurrect the- _Temen-ni-Gru_. He is stopped by the Sons of Sparda, but Vergil is forced to remain in the Realm of Chaos. Dante goes into business as a freelance demon-hunter under the codename _Devil May Cry_.

**1992 CE: **Fox Mulder and Dana Scully are assigned to the X-Files Section.

**1994 CE: **Col Jack O'Neill and Dr Daniel Jackson venture through the Stargate for the first time.

**1995 CE: **SG-1 officially goes into action.

Harry Potter is selected against his will as a contestant in the revived Tri-Wizard Tournament. The choice proves to be part of a plot leading to the physical resurrection of Lord Voldemort.

Whilst demonstrating new technology to NATO forces in Bosnia, millionaire inventor Anthony Stark is gravely injured by a landmine. Captured by rogue Serbian forces, with shrapnel buried near his heart, he is forced to design a crude magnetised chestplate to preserve his life. He then further develops the chestplate into a powered exoskeleton which he uses to escape. Upon his return to the US, he improves the exoskeleton and begins his career as Iron Man.

**1996 CE: **Buffy Sommers comes into her heritage as the Slayer.

Investigating an energy anomaly detected in the Arctic Ocean, SHIELD operatives discover the wreckage of an advanced aircraft with HYDRA markings. Inside the wreck they find the Dark Energy artefact known as the Tesseract or Cosmic Cube, and the body of Captain America frozen in ice. Upon thawing the body, they discover that he is not dead, but merely in suspended animation due to his enhanced physiology. Once revived, he refuses to venture out until he has 'caught up'.

Lord Voldemort openly declares his return and demands to be made Minster of Magic. Rufus Scrimgeour replaces Cornelius Fudge as Minister and begins a less than subtle campaign against the Death-Eaters.

**1997 CE: **John Rossi Templar, adopted son of Simon, takes up his fathers' name and mantle.

Erik Lensherr emerges from hiding at the head of a Brotherhood of Mutants. He attempts to use a mutagenic device in the delegates of a summit conference, but is foiled by Charles Xaviers' students, the X-Men, who now become known to the public.

Lord Voldemort engineers a coup in the Ministry of Magic by inserting his pawn, Pius Thicknesse into the role of Minister. A campaign is begun against Muggle-born wizards. Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger go on the run and begin a guerilla campaign designed to seize and destroy the Horcrux artefacts upon which Voldemorts' survival depends.

**1998 CE:** In May of this year, the Second Wizarding War in Britain ends at the Battle of Hogwarts. Lord Voldemort is killed in a confrontation with Harry Potter and the Death Eater organisation is smashed. Kingsley Shacklebolt assumes the post of Minister of Magic and Harry Potter becomes an Auror.

**1999 CE: **The Japanese Muggle authorities, using advanced technology, formally take over control of Monster Island from their Ministry of Magic.

A supposed meteor strike in New Mexico is found to have a large, archaic war-hammer at the impact point. The object proves impossible to lift, and SHIELD set up a temporary facility to study it. A drifter then breaks into the facility and attempts to take the hammer. Shortly after this, a giant robot attacks a nearby town. In the course of the battle, the drifter is revealed as Thor, prince of the Aesir, who retrieves his hammer and defeats the robot.

**2001 CE:** The Tesseract is stolen from a SHIELD facility by Loki. Acting on his own initiative, Col Fury recruits Anthony Stark, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner to retrieve it. Captain America and Iron Man manage to capture Loki, despite the intervention of Thor, but he later escapes and opens a dimensional portal above New York, summoning an alien army. Captain America, Iron Man and Thor are joined by Banner, as the Hulk, and SHIELD agents Clint Barton and Natasha Romanov to defend the city. They manage to defeat the army, close the portal and arrest Loki, who is returned to Asgard along with the Tesseract. This group, known as the Avengers, remain a weapon of last resort in SHIELDs' arsenal.

The Slitheen, an outlaw family of Raxacoricofallapatorians, attempt to reduce the Earth to radioactive slag which they can resell. They are defeated by the Doctor, with the help of MP Harriet Jones.

**2005 CE:** UNIT is retitled the Unified Intelligence Taskforce.

The 'Christmas Invasion', an attempted takeover of Earth by a race known as the Sycorax, is foiled by the Doctor. The Sycorax vessel is then destroyed with advanced weapons by Torchwood.

**2006 CE:** Torchwood discover a Rift into another dimension when they capture a large, golden sphere. They begin to use the rift as an energy source, but in doing so, cause large numbers of insubstantial figures to appear across the world. A cover story is released, portraying these figures as 'ghosts' and accustoming the public to regular 'Ghost Shifts'. The Doctor and Rose Tyler arrive and begin to investigate the ghosts, only to be arrested by operatives of Torchwood One. Torchwood has in fact been infiltrated by agents of the 'Ghost Army', which is revealed as a Cyber Army. But at the same time, the sphere proves to be a Dalek Voidship crewed by the Cult of Skaro, and carrying a Gallifreyan prison ship holding thousands of Daleks. A fierce three-cornered battle is waged between Torchwood forces, the Cybermen and the Daleks until the Doctor and Rose manage to open the Rift and suck all the alien combatants into the Void. The Cult of Skaro escape, Rose is sealed in an alternate dimension and Torchwood One is destroyed.

**2007 CE: **Harry Potter is promoted to Head of the Auror Department (but cannot be made to stay at his desk).

**2008 CE:** Earth is suddenly pulled out of its orbit into an unknown region of the Galaxy. This is followed by a global invasion of Daleks. Military, UNIT and SHIELD forces are decimated. The UNIT air-carrier _Valiant_ is shot down and crashes onto Azkaban Prison. The SHIELD Heli-Carrier is also shot down with the loss of all hands, including Colonel Nick Fury. The death-toll among Mutants and Meta-humans is immense, including all the Brotherhood of Mutants except Magneto and the Blob, the entire Inner Circle of the Hellfire Club, most of the X-Men, Reed Richards, Johnny Storm, Peter Parker, Daniel Rand, Luke Cage and many more. Captain America survives, but sustains spinal injuries that leave him in a wheelchair. In Nevada, the Hulk inadvertently protects Areas 51 and Gamma Base by destroying five Dalek battle-groups. The SGC at Cheyenne Mountain is defended by Asgard weaponry and manages to hold the invaders off. Buffy Sommers leads her Slayer Army in a valiant but ill-advised resistance – the only survivor is the witch Willow Rosenberg. In Vie de Marlie, Dante and Nero, aided by the Brotherhood of the Sword, cause havoc among Dalek forces.

The Daleks are unaware of the wizard world, but many wizards join the fight to protect Muggle friends and family. Thousands are killed; among them, most ironically, Lucius Malfoy, who covered the escape of his wife, son and daughter-in-law with a local Muggle family at the cost of his own life. The Sanctuary Network survives due to the assistance of powerful Abnormals, but John Druitt is critically injured and Nikola Tesla disappears.

The Doctor, with a small group of allies, invades the Dalek base and defeats Davros and the Supreme Dalek, destroying the Dalek forces completely. Earth is towed back to its proper place by the TARDIS.

**2009 CE:** In the aftermath of the Dalek invasion, SHIELD is renamed the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division and placed under the command of the newly-promoted Colonel Steve Rogers. SHIELD retains its primary responsibility for US homeland defence, but in the event of a 'planetary threat' its assets and command structure will merge with UNIT. The Avengers are reconstituted as an active special unit of SHIELD. The units' Director is Erik Lensherr (granted a Presidential Pardon for his part in the defence of Earth); active members are Iron Man, Ben Grimm, Thor, Storm, Colossus, Wolverine and the Scarlet Witch. Bruce Banner is listed as a 'reserve' and Stephen Strange as a 'Special Consultant'. Xavier's school is now a Federally-funded training facility, run by Professor X, Susan Storm Richards and Kate Pryde.

The White Council signs a Memorandum of Understanding with UNIT Central Command, stipulating 'full exchange of information and intelligence' and promising 'tactical cooperation in times of global threat'.

The 456 return, demanding 10% of Earths' children with the threat of devastating biological warfare if refused. Terrified that intervention from Torchwood would cause the 456 to carry out their threat, the British Government destroys the Cardiff Hub and attempts to confine Jack Harkness. Rescued by his colleagues, Harkness manages to find a method to drive off the 456, but this involves sacrificing his own grandson. Bitter and full of guilt, Jack decides to leave Earth.

With Torchwood One and Three destroyed, and Torchwood Two closed down, the Torchwood Institute is declared closed and its functions pass to UNIT. Very few are aware of Torchwood Four, which continues to operate from Diagon Alley, dealing with alien magic which arrives on Earth.

**2011 CE:** Prompted by the mysterious alien known as 'Ood Sigma', Sir John Steed discovers an unknown energy source buried under a mountain in Latveria. The power-source is identified as being of Dalek origin. Steed decides to summon a new League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. The members are Harry Potter, Dr Daniel Jackson, Agent Ziva David (NCIS), Duncan MacLeod, Dante Sparda, Tony Stark and the Doctor. The saucer is identified as the one buried by the Doctor and the founders a thousand years before. The team manage to retrieve the Keys and open the Vault, only to discover that the Dalek craft is a Colony Saucer containing a Progenitor Unit capable of producing thousands of Daleks. A fierce battle is waged, with the intervention of Latverian and UNIT forces enabling the League to infiltrate the saucer and destroy the Progenitor Unit. The saucer then takes off with the intention of bombarding Earth with neutron bombs, but again, the League manage to take control of the craft, allowing it to be destroyed by an SGC spacecraft. However, the Dalek Black Leader escapes to time and place unknown with genetic and other data extracted from Harry Potter during the battle.

**2012 CE:** Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, pursuing an insane and dangerous escapee from Azkaban, arrive in Portland, Oregon, and encounter detective Nick Burhardt, one of the last Grimms. This is the first officially-acknowledged wizard encounter with _wesen_, who are subsequently defined as Muggles by the White Council. It is revealed, however, that the Hags – dangerous and unpredictable creatures lurking on the fringes of the wizard world -are actually a species of _wesen_ known as _hexenbiesten._

**2013 CE: **An unusual murder case in Washington allows Hermione Weasley to make the acquaintance of her distant cousin, Dr Temperance Brennan.

The Dark Cycle begins.

**The Future?**

**2020s CE:** A decline in Mutant births is traced back to a Dalek nanovirus released during the 2008 invasion. The effects appear irreversible.

**2050s CE: **The Daleks invade Earth, but their plans are thwarted by the Doctor. This is the Third World War referred to in Federation history: an error traceable to the use of human slaves – Robomen – as an army by a relatively small number of Daleks. Most Human governments collapse, as does the White Council. Large numbers of wizards take refuge in the UK.

**2063 CE: **The Flight of the Phoenix – Zefrem Cochrane achieves the first manned FTL flight. The Vulcans make contact with Earth.

**2151 CD: **_Enterprise_ NX-01, Humanitys' first Warp 5 ship, is launched and begins her mission under Captain Jonathan Archer.

**2153-4 CE:** The Xindi War.

**2154 CE: **Jonathan Archer brings the _katra _of Surak and the true version of the _Kir'shara_ (the writings of Surak) to the leaders of Vulcan. The Vulcan High Command is replaced by the High Council, the war with Andoria is ended, and Vulcan officially releases Earth from it mentorship.

**2161 CE: **While the United Federation of Planets is being incorporated at a conference on Earth, the Doctor foils a plot by the Cybermen to destroy the planet along with the visiting alien dignitaries. When the Cybermen attempt to crash their ship into Earth, the Doctor transports it back 65 million years.

Unsure of the consequences of the new technologies, the wizards cast a Dampening Hex on Muggles to prevent the birth of more wizards, then commandeer a fleet of freighters to found a wizard colony in the Pyrrhus System.

**2072 CE: **First reports of the 'Pyrrhus Anomaly'.

**2265 CE: **James T Kirk assumes command of the _USS Enterprise_ NCC-1701.

**StarDate 3614.9: **The crew of the _USS Enterprise_ NCC-1701 encounter a murderous energy being known as 'Redjac". It is believed that this is the energy being that possessed John Druitt in the 19th, 20th and 21sr Centuries and drove him to commit hundreds of murders, including the Jack the Ripper killings.

**2285 CE: **Destruction of _USS Enterpise_ NCC-1701 above the Genesis planet.

**2286 CE: **_USS Enterprise _NCC-1701-A launched. The ship and its crew were to play a vital part in the affair surrounding the Khitomer Conference and the eventual signing of a peace treaty between the Federation and the Klingon Empire.

**2293 CE (StarDate 9715.5): **Official launch of the _Excelsior_-class starship _USS Enterprise_ NCC-1701-B under the command of Captain Richard Harriman. On what was essentially a public relations mission, the ship was forced to answer a distress call. Though the mission was a success, the casualties included Admiral James T Kirk, listed as KIA.

**2344 CE:** The _USS Enterprise_ NCC-1701-C under Captain Rachel Garrett responds to a distress call from a Klingon outpost on Narendra III, which is under Romulan attack. Facing four warbirds, the _Enterprise-C_ managed to defend the colony until the arrival of a Klingon relief force, but was lost with all hands. This act of heroic self-sacrifice was honoured by the Klingons to the extent of cementing a permanent alliance with the Federation.

**2367 CE: **Battle of Wolf 359, in which a fleet of 40 Federation starships was annihilated by a single Borg cube.

**2369 CE: **The newly-independent government of Bajor allows the Federation to take command of the Cardassian mining station Terok Nor, which is renamed Deep Space Nine. Commander Benjamin Sisko is given the post.

**StarDate 24966.05: **The _Enterprise-D_ accidentally enters the Pyrrhus Anomaly, leading to the rediscovery of wizards and magic.

**2371 CE (StarDate 48038.5): **The _Intrepid-_class starship _USS Voyager_ disappears in the Badlands and is assumed lost with all hands.

**2373-5 CE: **The Dominion War.

**2375 CE: **Contact is established with the _Voyager_, now known to be in the Delta Quadrant.

**2378 CE: **_Voyager _returns to the Alpha Quadrant, having severely crippled the Borg Collective.

**41****st**** Millennium CE:** In the grim darkness of the far future, there is only war.


End file.
